


Will you?

by Terrygo



Category: Chalet School - Elinor M. Brent-Dyer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:24:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6135174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terrygo/pseuds/Terrygo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little thing for the 29th February.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will you?

Hilda and Nell stood and looked at the view, breathing the fresh mountain air.  
“This was a good idea “Hilda commented “even though I did think you were trying to kill me on the way up.”  
“You need to be fitter my dear.” Nell grinned “Anyway this is where we will have our picnic.”  
“You brought food?” Hilda was interested, looking round to pick a suitable spot to sit down.  
“Just simple stuff.” Nell nodded joining her and starting to unpack her back pack. She handed over a cup of coffee and the two sat in a companionable silence for a while, admiring the view.  
“So is there a reason we are here?” Hilda asked finally.  
“In a way yes, life has been hectic recently for us both, I’ve hardly seen you and I just wanted to, to be alone with you where we can’t be disturbed by telephone calls or people. “Nell told her.  
“It has been busy.” Hilda agreed stretching “always someone wanting something.”  
“If you could go back would you change anything, if you could change things?”  
Hilda considered “I wish my mother hadn’t died when I was so young, I wish I could have seen her to say goodbye, I would change that.”  
Nell nodded “I feel the same about Cherry, about my parents, all so soon after each other, I could say goodbye but I wish, well I wish I wasn’t made an orphan.” She laughed slightly “An orphan in my twenties, but it’s how I felt, alone in the world.”  
Hilda took her hand “I understand.”  
“How about later on, do you ever regret coming to the Chalet School?”  
“No, it was an adventure, but also an escape. I didn’t get on too well with my brothers; I needed to make my own way in the world. And to come to Austria to teach, well what young teacher wouldn’t give her right arm for that. “She paused “I don’t regret doing it even through all the changes. You?”  
Nell hugged her knees “No, I wouldn’t change it, as you say it was an adventure for a young teacher, travelling abroad wasn’t an easy thing in those days, especially for woman. I’ve not regretted it, when I look back I would do it again.”  
“And us, would you do that again.” Hilda asked almost shyly.  
Nell laughed “Oh darling, always, I wish we could be together more, but we are lucky in that we can be together.”  
“I wouldn’t change it Nell, well perhaps I would want to see you more, but not our relationship, I wouldn’t change that. It’s just so hard having to hide it.”  
Nell grinned “Indeed, what would they say, respected Miss Annersley, the partner of Miss Wilson, shock, horror.”  
“But it is how it must be, we have no choice in that. “She looked at Nell “When we retire will we do it together?”  
“Yes, of course we will, I want to be with you, live with you, and being together, no schools to interfere, well that sounds like heaven to me.”  
Hilda smiled “I like the sound of it as well. Any more of that coffee left?”  
Nell filled her cup “So how long do you want to keep working?”  
“Oh I don’t know, I mean I like what we do but we have done it for so long, sometimes I wonder what it would be like to wake up and realise that I don’t have to be the headmistress, don’t have to be in charge. Know that I can do what I want to do that day.”  
“Yes, I know what you mean, I would like to retire before I get too old, be able to do things that I haven’t been able to, with you. “with an almost shy look at Hilda.  
Hilda realised the look was a question and smiled “Yes, with you.”  
“Then, there is another reason I brought you up here.”Nell said “Hilda, I know we can’t, I know for now it’s impossible, but, well I would like you to know I would if I could. “to Hilda’s surprise Nell got down on one knee “Hilda, I love you, I know some think it is wrong, but I know what I , we, feel for each other isn’t wrong, that love is love, and I love you. “She reached into her pocket and brought out a box “Hilda, would you do me the honour, if, when it becomes possible, of marrying me?” and opened the box to show a simple but elegant gold ring.  
Hilda was shocked, surprised, then smiled, delighted “Oh Nell, oh yes, yes please. “and Nell slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her.   
“I know you might want to wear this on your right hand, I understand that.”  
“Perhaps, but we will know what it means. “Hilda told her.  
Together, arms around each other, they stood looking over the view in silence, secure in their love.


End file.
